Field
This disclosure is directed to a sustained release formulation of interleukin-10 (IL-10) for wound treatment and related methods.
Description of the Related Technology
Each year, 100 million patients acquire scars, some of which cause considerable morbidity, including loss of physical function, reduced tissue integrity and in some disease states a predisposition to repetitive injury.
Scarring is the normal process by which postnatal mammals heal wounds. It is initiated by an inflammatory response followed by fibroblast mediated deposition of collagen with subsequent remodeling. Scars are characterized by haphazard collagen deposition, a flattened epidermis and a dropout of dermal appendages. These scars can have significant functional and psychosocial sequelae. Currently, there is a significant unmet market need for an effective skin regenerating, anti-scarring agent.
Prenatal mammals heal dermal wounds without scar and is characterized by an attenuated inflammatory response. Reverting the wound environment of the postnatal scarring phenotype to a more “fetal-type” milieu to achieve scarless tissue repair is of interest.
In view of the limitation of present treatments, there exists a desire for development of new methods and products useful for treating wounds.